Be Mine
by lizzie-fan
Summary: Gordo decided who he wants for a Valentine. Will she say yes? Please read and Reveiw! LG all the way! Rating just to be safe, nothing bad. Now that Matt and Miranda know, what are they going to do?
1. Be Mine

Gordo decided who he wants his Valentine to be. I think everyone else knew before him. So he went to get a shower so he would look half-way decent. After the shower she got dressed in kakis and a green t-shirt with a blue shirt over it with a green stripe going through it. Then he went to her house.  
  
Across the street Lizzie was waking up. She got in the shower. When she came out she decided to wear some dark blue, hip hugger, flare jeans with pink hearts running down the side. A pink top goes with it with a purple heart with 'Be Mine' written in the heart in read. This is a brand new outfit so Lizzie couldn't wait to see what Miranda thought. But before she went anywhere she put on some very light pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She was about to go to Miranda but there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello." She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo, I wasn't expecting to see you this early."  
  
"I know, but there is something I have to ask you." Gordo said.  
  
'What could it be?' Lizzie thought. Then she looked at his eyes, she tried not to do this too often, as been told by Miranda that when she looks in his eyes, he looks in hers and they don't break the stare until Miranda interrupts. And as they can see, Miranda is not there. But she still looked in his eyes and got lost in them.  
  
When Gordo noticed Lizzie staring into his eyes, he stared into hers. He knew this might take a while to get out of but he had to.  
  
They broke their gaze a few minutes later.  
  
"Um, you, uh, said you have something to talk about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, can we go somewhere else?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Of course." Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo walked in and Lizzie shut the door behind him. Gordo and Lizzie went out to the back porch and sat down on the step.  
  
"Lizzie, there is something I've been meaning to tell you; I've sorta been keeping this from you for a few years. I just have to tell you now." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie said  
  
"Well, I like you, I mean, more that a friend. I have for a while now. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Lizzie, will you be my Valentine?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie was shocked, I mean, she has been dreaming about this moment almost every night for the past year or so, but she never thought it would come. She wasn't saying anything for a moment, just staring a Gordo in shock, so Gordo started to worry, that maybe she doesn't feel the same, which wouldn't be a surprise. But the she stared to nod her head.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie said. Gordo never thought that in his young life one word could mean so much, but it did. Then Gordo did what he has wanted to do for a while. He started to lean in, then Lizzie soon did the same till their lips met.  
  
If only they knew someone was watching.  
  
Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a while, but I am working on some new ones. The only problem is that when I start a story another good idea comes to me. But I am working on one now and have a good Idea for another, but this time I want to be done or almost done before I post them. This was meant for a one-shot but If you want me to continue, I can, I just need 5-10 reviews saying to continue! 


	2. It's a Date

When they broke apart Lizzie smiled, Gordo soon followed and did the same.  
  
"So, Lizzie, do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, well how about I pick you up around 6:30?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure. It's a date." Lizzie said as she said that a smile spread across her face. And with that they said good bye and Gordo went home. As soon as Gordo was gone and no one was around Lizzie let out a squel.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie whispered. She ran up to her room to find a dress. She decided on two but couldn't figure out what one to wear. One was latic with thin straps that went down to her knee and the other was pink with red sequens down the front. She decided on the pink one with a pair of light pink sandals with a ½ inch platform.  
  
Around 5:00 she got in the shower and was out around 5:30. She got dressed and decded to wear her hair down. She put on some light pink eyeshadow and some blush. She also put some lip gloss on and put it in her purse, a small red bag.  
  
She was done that around 6:20.  
  
"Are you ready for your date sweetie?" Jo asked her daughter.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie said. The the door bell rang. She answered it and Gordo was there.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie, be home by ten." Jo said.  
  
"Ok." Lizzie said, then her and Gordo went and got into the Gordon's car. Mr. Gordon was driving them there so they sat in the back.  
  
A/N: I want to thank the one's who reviewed! I hope you like! Please review. If I don't get 10 good reviews I won't update for a while! Sorry but I want to know if you like this story. I don't want to write this and have no one read it.  
  
Also, please check out my Lizzie McGuire Please review! It's not that hard and it only takes a few seconds. 


	3. Will you?

When they got to the restaurant Gordo told his dad what time to be back and they were seated. It was a nice restaurant, not to fancy but just right for the occasion. When they got seated the waiter came to ask what they wanted so they ordered their drinks so they could have some time to look at the menu.  
  
"Gordo, you didn't have to bring me here." Lizzie said.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to." Gordo said, Lizzie looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
The waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. About ten minutes later he came back with the food.  
  
They finished their food and they had about half an hour left before Gordo's dad would be there so they decided to go for a walk. As they reached the park Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand, she didn't let go, so he took that as a good sign.  
  
"Thanks for dinner." Lizzie said.  
  
"No problem, but if it's ok, could I ask you a question?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure." Lizzie replied. They went and sat down on a bench and Gordo faced Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, I've known you my whole life and there is no one I care for more than you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, Lizzie, will you be my girlfriend?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie knew the answer that her heart was screaming, she wanted to say yes, but her brain was thinking of the possibilities of what could happen if they broke up. She doesn't want to ruin this friendship but she also wanted to take the chance. She started to nod.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie said. Then they leaned in and kissed.  
  
When they broke apart they got back to the restaurant and saw that Gordo's dad was waiting for them.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short but I can't post it anyway, I will probably have a few more chapters written by the time I can post this because the internet on my computer won't work. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed! I checked my e-mail on my mom's computer this morning but that's all I can do on her's. So thanks for all of the encouraging words! 


	4. She already Knows

The next morning Lizzie woke up with a smile on her face. She had a lovely night. She was dreaming of Gordo, yet again. Then she remembered, Miranda, how is she going to tell her that her and Gordo are an item. Then she thought that it was no problem, Miranda has told her countless times that she likes him and he likes her. She even tried to get them together. But it never worked, so, has Miranda thought about what it's going to be like? Has Lizzie? Will it be the same or awkard at first? The only way to find out is to call Miranda and tell her.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Sanchez, It's Lizzie, is Miranda home?" Lizzie was now speaking into the receiver.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid she's still asleep." Mrs. Sanchez said.  
  
"Ok, could you have her call me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie said and hung up. She went downstairs for breakfast. When she was done she went to watch tv. There was not really much to do.  
  
"What?" Matt asked into the recever. He was sitting down next to Lizzie on the couch. "Did he really? What? Is he trying to be me?"  
  
"Matt. Who are you talking to?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Melina." Matt said.  
  
"Do you know I'm waiting for Miranda to call?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Do I care?" He turned back to the phone. "Can you hold on a minute?" He wait for a reply and put his and over the receiver. "What? Do you need to tell her about you and Gordo or something? Cause she already knows." Matt said and went upstairs to talk in private.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for a while. And sorry this is a short chapter but I am trying to write, like, 2 or 3 storys. Um, you can check out my site at e. Um, review and I hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Telling Miranda

'She already knows?' Lizzie thought to herself. 'How can she know? How does Matt know?'  
  
There where too many questions to be answered. She figured she would go to Miranda's to see what she knew or if Matt was lieing, like he usually is.  
  
When she got there she knocked and Miranda answered.  
  
"Hey." Miranda said when she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything today." Lizzie said.  
  
"Sure, do you want to call Gordo and see if he wants to come?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, I thought we could go shopping, and I don't think we should put Gordo through that today. Plus, I wanted to talk to you, ya know, girl talk." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Ok, let me grab my purse." Miranda went to her room, got her purse, and they left for the mall.  
  
"So, what 'girl talk' do you have in mind?" Miranda asked.  
  
'Well, she doesn't seem to know, but Miranda can hide stuff easily.' Lizzie thought. "Oh, you know, the usual."  
  
"Ok, and what would that be?" Miranda asked, tilting her head to the side as they got to their favorite store, she loved the outfit that was in the window.  
  
"Boys." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, what boys." Miranda asked.  
  
"Ok, well, there is something I want to ask first." Lizzie said.  
  
"Shoot." Miranda said as they walked into the store and she went over to where the outfit she liked was.  
  
Lizzie followed and asked. "Have you talked to Matt lately?"  
  
"Actually, yeah." Miranda said, looking at the price tag.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, because he told me, if you know about me and Gordo." Lizzie said, nervously, but she didn't know why.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think it's great that your together but what I don't get is why you didn't tell me." Miranda said, takeing a shirt off tha rack.  
  
"Well, I was afraid that you would feel left out, ya know, third-wheelish." Lizzie was happy she knew, but afraid at how she found out. "And how did you find out?"  
  
"Well, first, I've been trying to get you two together for the past year. I hope I don't have to feel like a third wheel. And I found out because I was out in my yard and saw you guys on Valentines day, which I thought was so sweet." Miranda said, picking up a pair of pants.  
  
"So you knew and didn't call me?" Lizzie asked, spotting a cute skirt.  
  
"Well, I knew you would have to tell me sometime." Miranda said.  
  
They got what they wanted and went to pay for it.  
  
When they left they went to get smoothies and walked home, the mall wasn't that far away from where the lived.  
  
A/N: I hope to update soon, but I have a few story's I'm working on. Those are the ones I want to be done before I post so this doesn't happen, ya know, you guys waiting while I have a ton of stories to do. But whatever. I will post more! Please review. Next chapter, I think I'm going to have Matt and Gordo talk, I'll work on that after I post this. Thanks for reading and please review. It only takes a few seconds. Thanks! 


	6. Talking with Matt

The door bell rang. Lizzie was still at the mall so Matt opened the door.  
  
"Hello." Matt said as he opened the door. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Is Lizzie home?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Um, no. She went over Miranda's house a little bit ago." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Gordo said. He was about to leave but matt said.  
  
"Come in. I think I need to talk to you." Matt opened the door all the way and Gordo walked in. They went to sit on the couch and Matt started to talk.  
  
"So, you and my sister are going out now?"  
  
"Yeah." 'Where in the wort\ld is he getting at?' Gordo wondered.  
  
"Ok, how serious is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked.  
  
Matt answered, "How serious are you about my sister?"  
  
"Very serious." Gordo said. He didn't know if Matt had a camera set up or something, but this was Matt, so he wouldn't be surprised.  
  
"So you would never try to hurt her?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Good answer." Matt said. He closed his eyes, leaned back on the couch and started to rub his head, thinking of what to ask.  
  
"Well, just so you know, if you EVER hurt my sister. I'm coming after you." Matt said.  
  
Gordo didn't know what to think, this was Matt after all. "Why would I hurt your sister?"  
  
"I don't know, just don't." Matt said.  
  
Then the front door opened and Lizzie and Miranda walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi guys. What's up?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Not much, we were just talking." Matt said.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I just had to show that Matt really cares for his sister! Look for more chapters soon! 


End file.
